bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse des frostes (P3)
I woke in a place that strangely didn’t smell like blood. I got off the grass using my elbows, my vision was slightly blurry but as I stood up it focused. I gasped it was beautiful in a grim way. Brush, trees, flowers, birdbaths the elements of a park were all there except for one thing. Im no expert but I am pretty sure parks don’t have houses on them or gravestones the trees were barred from me by wicked looking iron spikes. The graves themselves bore no name but every last one was unique the house had bushes at its base and was separated from the main area by a small ledge and stairs. I saw a human sized doll of fine making laying leaned against the dirt wall. (I dont know why i described the hunters dream but i did. You’re welcome?) I started too climb the steps and was stopped by the strange things “messengers” I breathed the word, like “paleblood” it leapt to my lips from unknown origins. I made the move to step on them, because they had kidnapped me I really didn’t really care for their intentions I was pissed and righteously so. They cowered in fear and damn it the action broke my heart I lowered my foot to the ground without crushing them because the urge wasn’t there anymore. I brought myself to their stature which wasn’t easy considering the fact that they were as small as babies. Some might have called them cute, I would not go that far but they did have a face that might stop people in their tracks. They no longer looked at me in fear they held out their hands in a gesture that was unmistakingly hold on. they all burrowed underground for a few moments and they held up their gifts to me, as if i was a knight receiving a sword which in a way I guess I was. The weapons looked deadly I shook my head I wasn’t a murderuer not really. Out of nowhere as if it was watching us a raven cawed. I looked at it and did a double take the crow was strange. It was all white except for the eyes and beak which were red, blood red. Not a small amount of fear was thrust into me when it spoke. Not directly of course the crow crow tilted it head so only one eye was facing me. The voice was definitely male but the age of the voice was undeterminable “Choose a weapon you buffoon or do you want to die? hunt or be hunted” I was to surprised to say anything, My mind couldn’t really digest that I was trash talked by a raven. I did what it said because the voice was assertive, I choose the one that looked like a cane and picked up a pistol, because i’ve seen firsthand what a blunderbuss does to things from hunting elk. As I took the last item, a notebook the messengers left me they burrowed to whatever place they came from. I looked at the raven for conformation as soon as I made eye contact with the thing. I was in yep you guessed it more pain. Pure knowledge, true power flowed into me taking the form of harsh whispers and making my vision dance with the images of a starlit sky. “Well that’s neat” I said as I yet again slumped into unconsciousness. I woke up in pretty much the same spot as I was taken. I looked at my hand First thing I noticed that it was gloved in a white fabric, woven so that it was like armor and my entire body was covered in it with the exception of a cap that covered my entire head except my eyes and my white hair which hung free. The second thing I noticed that was that I had a name for my weapons “Threaded cane” was the weapon i held in my closed fist and in my other hand was a hunter’s pistol. The third and final thing I noticed was my new muscles and that my scalp no longer felt like it was being pissed on by the devil himself. “Enough goofing off!” the raven called in my head amused and a little terrified i replied “So is this thing permanent or is it only this once?” The cocky beast replied rather sarcastically “Oh I don’t know I’m here for as long as you’re pregnant.” The statement changed my attitude quite considerably “I’m still....” I couldn’t finish the thought. “Oh yeah” he replied damn that attitude I wanted to wring his invisible neck “It’s merely delayed right now it’s adapting to the blood in you’re system and unless you find the paleblood it’s probably going to kill you. Secondly I go by Samuel.” I had a fierce desire to live so I decided to shut up. I took the stairs to the right. My mind numbed itself or rather Samuel numbed me and then the hunt began. And that was the real start of our journey our hunt, Samuel and Weisse. The woman and the voice inside her head. (Thanks for reading this far! This is when I start the REAL fighting these last three chapters have mainly been for story purposes stay tuned for more!) Category:Blog posts